capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth
About Rebirth is the second episode of the first season of Caprica and the third produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 29, 2010. Daniel Graystone has some technical difficulties on his contract to produce Cylons for the government of the planet, Caprica. Joseph Adama wants to visit his daughter's avatar again. Lacy Rand has an unsettling lunch with Clarice Willow and her extended family. Lacy later meets with Zoe and declares her to be a trinity. Sam Adama takes his nephew William to Little Tauron and teaches him something about Tauron society. Amanda Graystone learns more about Zoe's secret life and makes a startling public confession. Summary Prologue Daniel Graystone and Cyrus Xander discuss the problems they are having with their robots. It seems that only the first Cylon, in which Daniel installed the meta-cognitive processor (MCP), works correctly. The other bodies do not have the same abilities when using the same MCP. Daniel directs them to pack up the working Cylon and send it to his house where he will work on it over the weekend. At Athena Academy after class, Clarice Willow invites Lacy Rand over to her house for Saturday lunch. Afterwards, Lacy talks to Zoe on the phone. She mentions that Clarice invited her over. Lacy begins to say she wants to tell Clarice about Zoe, but Zoe wants none of it. Zoe says Clarice only wants to get her original programming. Zoe is interrupted and hangs up the phone. Act One Daniel and Amanda Graystone, owners of the Caprica Buccaneers, watch the opening ceremonies for the Buccaneers Stallions pyramid game from their box. Joseph Adama leaves a voicemail with Daniel, reconsidering visiting his daughter's avatar. Then he realizes he is going to Tamara's school again, instead of his son's school. Robotics technicians, Philo and Drew, perform tests on the Cylon, at one point having "her" move three dorans. Joseph's mother-in-law, Ruth, mentions an invitation to a memorial event, funded by the Graystones. Joseph gets angry, saying he wants nothing to with Daniel Graystone. GDD Agent Jordan Duram visits Amanda at her home. Since Daniel does defense contract work in the house, Duram is prohibited from searching the premises. Duram reveals that Zoe and Ben Stark were dating. Amanda is stunned. Philo and Drew arrive at the Graystone residence. The Cylon struggles to escape the restraints in the van. Philo calms her down and removes the MCP chip, disabling her. Inside, while Drew is attempting to run a diagnostic, the Cylon chops off the tip of his finger. Philo retrieves the fingertip and takes Drew to the hospital. Act Two Amanda visits Lacy at her house. She asks about Zoe's intentions for leaving on the day of the bombing. Lacy says the last thing she heard Zoe say was they would find a new family on Gemenon. Amanda is crushed. Lacy arrives at the Willow house for lunch. Clarice introduces her wives - Mar-Beth, Helena and Desiree Willow; and her husbands - Nestor, Tanner, Olaf and Rashawn. There are others. At the dinner table, Mar-Beth notices Nestor flirting with Lacy. She grows suspicious. Sam and William Adama visit Little Tauron. Sam mentions that as kids, Sam would hopelessly flirt with a guy while William's father would get a date with the sister. Sam picks some fruit from a cart and eats it, with the approval of the shopkeeper. Sam tells William that his tattoos tell his whole story. Lacy leaves the house. Mar-Beth and Tanner challenge Clarice and Nestor about their intentions towards Lacy. Clarice says she invited her student to their home in a friendly attempt to help Lacy cope with her grief over the deaths of her friends. Emotionally weary, Clarice goes out for a walk. Act Three As William watches, Sam smashes a window of another shopkeeper after receiving a phone call, possibly from the Guatrau. The police show up shortly thereafter and Sam encourages William to cooperate. Officer Mendez and his partner seem to know Sam. Sam explains the criminal system to William as the police handcuff them. Clarice visits a head shop. As soon as Lacy comes home, Zoe calls. She tells Lacy she is at the Graystone house and they need to meet. Lacy comes over and studies the robot. Lacy declares that Zoe, the avatar and the Cylon are a "Trinity. That's what you are. Three faces of one thing." Act Four The Graystones attend the MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service at Apollo Park. Friends and family members of the victims speak from the podium. Ben's mother, Natalie Stark, approaches Amanda and returns some of Zoe's things, including an infinity symbol pin. She tells Amanda that Ben loved Zoe very much. Amanda tearfully thanks her. Amanda remembers that the infinity symbol is associated with the Soldiers of the One terrorist group and realizes that her daughter was a member. She begins to think that Zoe was responsible for the bombing. Agent Duram keeps an eye on Amanda from a distance. Joseph confronts Daniel. He wants to see his daughter again, but Daniel tells him that is not possible; that she is gone. He explains that Tamara's avatar disappeared at the same time Zoe's did. Joseph is disturbed to learn that Tamara's avatar existed without being observed. Amanda makes her way to the podium and announces that her daughter was a terrorist and responsible for the bombing. Epilogue The crowd is shocked. Amanda shows Zoe's infinity pin to the crowd. She tearfully apologizes for her daughter's actions. The crowd erupts into a furor. Daniel's bodyguard quickly escorts Daniel and Amanda to their car while the crowd shouts angrily at them. The police hold the crowd back, but when the car pulls away the angry mob breaks free and gives chase. Duram has Amanda's confession. Joseph watches in sadness as the Graystones speed away. Trivia General * The date on the memorial event invitation sent to Joseph Adama's household is Junius 7. Since the memorial is being held one month afterwards, the bombing occurred on Maius 7. * Olaf is mentioned, but does not appear on screen until the episode, . * The characters of Helena Willow and Rashawn Willow appear, but they have no dialogue, nor are they credited. Ratings 1,410,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Filming Locations * Promethia High School was filmed at King George Secondary School at Barclay Street and Denman Street, Vancouver. Episode 2: Rebirth on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * The Little Tauron scenes were shot on Gore Street on Vancouver’s Downtown East Side, not far from Chinatown. Spacepug. "Caprica 'Rebirth' - Survivor's Guilt", episode review. The 13th Colony - Vancouver's Battlestar Galactica Fan Club, January 30, 2010, (Retrieved on August 12, 2019), edited. * Athena Academy interiors were filmed at a former nunnery, per director Jeffrey Reiner. "Pilot - Unrated, Extended Edition." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Director Jeffrey Reiner, Executive Producer/Writer Ronald D. Moore and Executive Producer David Eick, episode 101, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 09:16-09:22. * The Willow house was filmed in New Westminster, a city in the Vancouver Metropolitan Area. Episode 2: Rebirth on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * The MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service was shot at a public plaza near Vancouver's Convention Centre. Its “green roof” is visible on the right side in the wide shots. "Caprica 'Rebirth' - Survivor's Guilt", Ibid. Music The Caprican national anthem, Caprica Abides, was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. It features Mark Donnelly on off-camera vocals. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. Cultural References * Apollo (god) * Athena (goddess) * Atlas (Titan) * Capricorn * Helen of Troy * Juno (goddess) * Maia (goddess) * Nestor Son of Neleus * Philomon (name) * Prometheus (Titan) * Saturn (Titan) * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors Jordan Duram's last name is misspelled as "Durham" on CAP News. This also could be an in-universe mistake made by CAP News. See Also * Music in Caprica * Sexuality (The first time Sam Adama's homosexuality is mentioned, and the first time the Willow group marriage is shown.) References Cast and Episode List